


Jailbait

by Sombraline



Series: Tale of Trust [1]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: File under: I have no idea how to write porn apparently, Frostiron Month, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virgin!Loki, agent of asgard, aoa!loki, eh, it turns into sort of vaguely fluffy stuff i guess, prompt: AU, prompt: firsts, prompt: sex with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombraline/pseuds/Sombraline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't sue me, I had no idea how to title this thing.</p><p>"Oh my god. You're a virgin. You're a fucking virgin. I -wait. Wait. Are you even legal? You don't look legal. Your horns were a feet long last time and now they're like three inches or something- Loki, fuck, are you an adult? Please tell me you're an adult."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailbait

**Author's Note:**

> AU + Sex with a Twist + Firsts (Can you see where that is going? I didn't upon startng to write it)

It wasn't that Tony trusted the kid. Of course not. Who the hell trusted Loki? It wasn't because the God of Mischief had lost a few years that he’d suddenly look any less dangerous, whatever Thor had to say about it. Hell, maybe it was even more of a reason to find him suspicious -who knew if the guy didn't just bath in virgin's blood and innocent's tears to keep on that charming, angelic, One Direction-y smile on that face that had once been much older and freakier?

No, really, it was just that Tony was a human being, a very actively human one, who just so happened to have sexual needs and desires in great amounts, and that Loki, as a teen, had a very, very cute little butt.

And the jerk knew it.

Did you need trust to want to bend someone over on the kitchen table and make them scream until they erased that smug grin off their faces to just moan contently for the rest of the day?

The answer was no. Nope, you didn't. Tony had shared his bed (and his other furnitures, for that matter) with enough strangers to be aware that so long as everyone gave their consent and knew what they were doing, you could most definitely enjoy a fine evening with people you didn't even know, nevermind trust.

Hell, there was something totally hot about the danger that Loki was.

He had been attractive when he had been standing on top of his Tower, horny helmet and all, watching the destruction he had unleashed, and even now, his ambiguous place on the scale of good to evil was appealing in a deeply appropriate, deliciously tempting way.

And, really, it wasn't about him being insane and randomly desiring any weird villain: Loki was totally eyeing him in return.

Every time the god turned child turned teenager walked into Stark Tower, like, once a day or something, when he came to see Thor, or to bring back a book he had borrowed from Tony (because he had asked politely and Tony had decided he didn't mind seeing Loki all the more often, especially at such a low price as finding old classics novels and mythology books he could offer to the guy every time he brought something back), he'd smile more than necessary at Tony. He'd caress his hand over the books, he'd look at him with a knowing look when Thor wasn't seeing it happening, hell, he'd make those implied comments about how he lacked distraction, or he'd tell Thor that he loved being on Midgard, but that he still felt a little lonely on it...

And, well, he knew how to express himself even more clearly when he didn't get what he wanted immediately, it seemed.

And today, Tony had decided that trust was a thing, and the occasion of banging a god was another. Anyway, nobody could blame him for making a decision like that one upon walking into his penthouse, which should have been empty, to find Loki laying in his couch, reading yet another book of Norse mythology. Without a shirt. Or his usual heavy coat. Or boots. Actually, he wore only a pair of tight pants and that weird circlet with his horns on it.

Upon hearing Tony walking in, the god looked up, smiled, and folded up his legs behind himself, arching up his back in the process.

“Good morning, Anthony Stark”, he greeted with that charming little grin of his. “I hope you do not mind my presence here? My neighbors are making a lot of noise; I couldn't read in my apartment.”

“Hey, I'm happy that you're comfy here”, Tony commented after a few seconds of disbelief, before a grin made its way up to his lips as he realized -yep, the penthouse was empty, except for him and Loki, and the other was almost naked in his living room, right. “Or not. AC wasn't enough for you?”

“Nay, I was still feeling rather hot”, Loki replied innocently. “I most certainly hope you don't mind. Want to sit? I'm certain there is enough room for the two of us on this couch.”

Yep, that was definitely Loki trying to talk him into something. His little smirk did nothing to make it appear any less like a dirty move when the god raised his ass and lowered the rest of his body onto the couch subtly.

Little Tony down there was happily enjoying the beautiful curve of that back and was very tempted to know how it would feel to place his hands on those narrow hips. Loki looked him straight in the eyes, confirming his silent offer and not backing off, even as Tony did nothing to hide that he was ogling him. Okay. So they were actually doing this here and now.

“Well, you offer so nicely.” Tony sat on the couch, in front of Loki, so that the god's hands, on his book, were brushing against his right leg. “Is that another book of Norse myths?” He questioned, taking the tome from Loki's hand, which came to rest on the inside of Tony's thigh.

Subtle. So subtle.

“I'm trying to learn a little more about my past self”, Loki replied lightly. “Some of those stories are interesting. Look, read that.”

Narcissistic enough. Tony raised an eyebrow but looked at the paragraph the god was pointing at. Loki, as god of technology and inventions, has a particular taste for the humans who would rather sharpen their mind than their swords. Sorcerers and forgers have his favors, as are all those who can use their wits and their words to achieve their ends; those who have no use of skalds singing their praises, for they can carve them in stone or metal by their own hand.

“...You're using a mythology book to hit on me?”

“Is it working?” Loki chuckled, straightening up to a kneeling position and, without giving Tony much time to react, straddling his lap and offering him a bright grin.

“...I'd reply, but you're sitting on your answer already”, Tony replied once the initial surprise was definitely gone, and his lips curved into a large smile. “You know your brother's going to kill me for touching you, right?”

“I don't think that Thor needs to know absolutely everything that I do in my free time. Beside, what's wrong with having a bit of fun?”

“I'm with you on that, Reindeer Games”, Tony grinned, running his hands on the firm thighs that were encircling his waist, before moving up to squeeze the cheeks of Loki's ass. He got a little gasp out of the alien by doing so, and by now, with the way he held his legs wide open, it was difficult to believe that Loki simply had a large pencil down his leather pants. Well. That'd be a very big pencil anyway. Better make it clear that Tony was okay with sleeping with villains, but was still sane. He pulled Loki a little closer to him, feeling the god's bare chest pressing to his reactor when he kissed his cheek, moving up to those sharp cheekbones of his. “I'm going to fuck you”, he announced into the trickster's ear, “and if you have any special demand about how I should do it, I suggest you do them now.”

For a guy usually so dignified and cold, Loki was sure quick enough to lose his composure. Tony felt his hands tightly gripping to the back of his shirt, and his legs were pressing hard against his sides, as though he was doing all he could to not simply rub his crotch against the human desperately. His breath had gone a little frantic too, and as he finally spoke, there was a faint quiver in his voice that Tony most definitely hadn't expected that quickly. It was... flattering? And weird. But mostly flattering, he supposed.

“I have no particular demands to make, Anthony Stark”, the god said, exposing his neck to Tony's mouth soon as he realized that the human's lips were on their way to his throat. “I was put under the impression that joining you was a good way to have simply a bit of fun, really.”

“No special kinks, then?” Tony smiled, amused. “Alright, how about you show me if you deserve to be called a Silvertongue, mmh?” He prompted as he pushed Loki away slightly to remove his tie and throw it to the ground, unbuttoning his shirt. “I'll return the favor before I fuck you, how about that?”

“Fair enough”, Loki nodded, but Tony could only notice him squirming a little. Uneasy? It certainly wasn't that he didn't look willing -hell, he felt very, very willing to him-, but he did seem a little hesitant. Still, he smiled again a second later, and he knelt down between the human's legs, opening his belt.

Admittedly, Tony was starting to be really into this situation, his enthusiasm renewed by the thrill of the unexpected and unreasonable choice of partner. Seeing Loki almost entirely undressed before him, while he was still wearing the suit of the meeting he had just escaped, only added to the taste of domination he was starting to feel -and honestly, how could it be anything but a kinky game of submission between him and Loki? He'd have to make the god kneel and say out loud that he liked it before the end of this, he decided as he made his move before the god and undid only the front of his pants.

Would it be pushing his luck too far to hope he could make the god beg him before coming?

For now, though, he was pleased already when Loki wrapped his long fingers over his hardening cock, and he allowed himself to spread his legs and to lean into the couch. The dark-haired young man looked at him between his lashes, and Tony was happy to smirk in return and to tangle his fingers in Loki's hair. His golden horns were making him look like some religious iconography of fallen angel or half-redeemed demon. All pale skin and then those bright green eyes looking up at him- you didn't need trust to want to know all the wickedness that god was capable off.

Well, he was disappointed.

It wasn't that Loki wasn't trying. It was quite obvious he was, really, and to some extent, he wasn't even that bad, in it that he was obviously attempting a good technic.

But it turned out it was also obvious that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. And while Tony could recognize his sloppy efforts, there was no denying that the hotness of the scene was kind of melting when Loki nearly choked trying to take him too deep in his throat, and pulled out scrapping his teeth over the tip of his cock. Tony cursed in pain and surprise.

“What the fuck?!” He complained, quickly protecting himself with his hands. “Aren't you supposed to be good at this?”

“I'm sorry!” Loki said quickly, and by now, his blushing wasn't quite sexy anymore. “I -I just didn't do that in a while, I -I practiced this, let me start again, okay?”

“What, so you can bite it off this time?” Tony mumbled, not amused.

Wasn't Loki supposed to be good at this? Yeah, he was. Hell, that jerk had mentioned himself off-handedly (yeah, right, like that hadn't been on purpose, he had thought, at the time, and now he was starting to be worried about that) that he was pretty much the patron god of gay sex. And even Thor had confirmed when he had heard that his little bro was involved with some dude named Sigurd, and he had asked if it was yet another lover of Loki and that he totally disapproved if such was the case. Loki was supposed to be as much of a manwhore as he was, so how came that he was acting like a total virgin? And with those red cheeks and his skinny little frame without any real muscle on it, that made him look like a teenager who tried and failed to work out, the look was complete. You wouldn't think that you spoke about a millennia-old god of sex.

...Nope, you wouldn't.

And suddenly, Tony felt his stomach turning a little to ice, in a way that reminded him of that one time in Sweden, at a charity ball or something, when a pretty blonde lady had started to kiss him passionately (he hadn't fought back; he was intoxicated and most certainly didn't mind) before they had been interrupted by an angry big brother that had asked what was wrong with him to kiss a fifteen year old like that. The girl had been taller than him, how was he to know?

Fuck. What had Loki just said? That he had 'practiced' beforehand? Practiced. That wasn't how you spoke of your hundreds of sexual partners through the ages.

Reborn god. Reborn. God became child became teen became young man. This wasn't the same Loki he had met during Manhattan's invasion, he knew; apparently, it was even less him than he had figured. Same soul, Thor had said, different man. No memories. No evilness. No anger.

Fuck.

No playboy either, it seemed. Even if the old Loki had slept with half the galaxy, this one hadn't apparently gone further than teasing his big brother's friend and practicing and trying to pretend that he knew what he was doing.

The few seconds of shock that he had needed for that terrible realization over, Tony felt panic pouring in his pores as he looked at the young kneeling god on his floor who was awkwardly trying to wipe away the saliva that had dripped on his chin from his failed blowjob, not daring to look at him.

“Oh my god.” The billionaire ran a hand over his face. “You're a virgin. You're a fucking virgin.” This wasn't how he had expected this thing to go on. How many more bad surprises had Loki planned for -oh. “I -wait. Wait. Are you even legal? You don't look legal. Your horns were a feet long last time and now they're like three inches or something- Loki, fuck, are you an adult? Please tell me you're an adult.”

“I'm -I'm old enough to decide what I am doing and with whom”, Loki stated defensively, crossing his arms over his bare chest. “S-so I wasn't that good because I'm not used to it, there's no need to stop everything just because I'm not as experimented as I used to be-”

“One: how fucking old are you, Loki? Two, you sucked like no one ever sucked at sucking dicks, okay? Hear me out. That was fucking awful. Please, stand up, fucking Christ.”

“I want to keep going”, the god stated defiantly, although his cheeks were still a shade of pink that didn't quite go there. “You were the one who asked me to blow you; it's not my fault if you're not satisfied. And I would have gotten better! I watched human documentation of those-"

Oh great. Great. He had watched porn, hooray. This was getting worse and worse every moment. Tony felt like he had been fantasying about the idea of making a high school boy beg him to come. This was wrong in so many ways.

You didn't need to trust someone to fuck them. But fuck if you didn't need some trust involved if you were going to guide someone in his first time.

“Loki, just how old are you in this form? For real?”, he interrupted, trying to make his voice patient. “And please, stand up, I can't watch you kneeling there when I'm lecturing you.” Now, with what he had in mind and the stubborn pout on the other's face, it was a terrible image.

 

The god pressed his lips together and finally, reluctantly stood up, all but pouting at the human. “I don't know”, he mumbled. “Eighteen. Seventeen. Something like that, how would I know? Serrure has no birthdate and I made myself grow a few years in one shot with magic. Look, human”, he stated, clearly trying to regain some control on the situation, “I came to you because I'm bored, I'm alone-”

 

“Oh wow. Fucking flattering. Thank you.”

 

“-I'm here to have sex with someone who made it clear by the way he looked at me that I could except his help on such matters”, Loki carried on, as if uninterrupted. “If you're not going to agree to that just because I look young and I didn't suck you well enough, then just say it now and I'll go to someone else. I'm sure I can find someone somewhere who won't be so bothersome. I know Mephisto would say yes anytime.”

 

What the hell. Was the kid trying to emotionally blackmail him into fucking him? Who was Mephisto, anyway? Not someone who'd take care of the kid and of his pleasure. It ringed a bell, but- wasn't that some demon name? Was Loki trying to say that he would go to a demon if Tony didn't- he was starting to have a headache, and he was blaming the damned jailbait that was looking down at him with a pout, still half-naked in his living room.

 

“Loki, listen to me”, he said, trying to put some order in his thoughts. “You're barely an adult, I don't care how many centuries you have behind you. It's your first time. You can't waste that with-”

“My old me's first time was with a horse”, Loki cut short. He had a point alright. “I decided I wanted to have my first time with you, Stark. If you don't want to, then just say so, rather than saying you won’t for my own sake.”

 

“Jesus, Loki, you're making it hard to know what to do with you. Not like that”, Tony growled with a roll of his eyes when the kid smirked. “Fucking with adults who know what they're doing is one thing. Taking someone's virginity- no, listen to me here”, the human insisted, ignoring Loki's annoyed 'Oh, please'. “I mean it. Your old- the other Loki apparently had an awful first time, and he obviously didn't turn out to be perfectly normal. I just mean- is that seriously what you want? Throwing yourself into a stranger's arm, who, you know, happens to be an enemy of yours, and let that enemy teach you how sex is supposed to be? You're too young to know if you're a masochist and you really shouldn't try that type of things first. It sounds like the worst plan ever. Also, I'm good in bed, but I'm not -Jesus, I don't know how to guide someone in their first time without being an asshole.”

 

Loki didn't seem quite as shaken by Tony's speech as someone who realized he was making terrible life decisions should have been. In fact, he just seemed annoyed, picking at his black painted nails with a pout.

 

“Except that you're not an enemy. Doom's an enemy, or Thanos”, Loki defended himself. “You just think I can't be trusted. I trust you. You're one of the good guys. I'm sure I want to do this, that's all. This isn't about my choice, it's you refusing me, Stark”, he stated with a defiant tone.

 

“...Why the hell would you trust me? Just -okay, okay, backpedaling -why would you pick me, then?” Tony asked, finally having the reflex to tuck his now softened cock back in his pants because the situation was awkward enough without that. “Let's -I'll calm down and you'll explain. Why?”

 

“Because you're attractive, first”, Loki said without even pretending to think about it. “You're a smart mortal, creative, fun and witty. I like those qualities.”

 

“Yeah, thanks, I read the book.”

 

“You don't trust me”, Loki carried on, “yet you act fairly with me. Asgardian people would hold me accountable for the old Loki's actions and punish me for them. You let me in your Tower without trying to take your revenge-”

 

“If those are your criteria for someone who deserves your love, you're going to need therapy for those issues.”

 

“Shut up, Tony Stark. I know not what you want to hear. This body has reached a point of development where I desire such proximity with another being. As a matter of fact, I desire you, and it felt like you did in return. I didn't think it mattered that I wasn't quite as experimented as before. So, I want you to fuck me. Please?”

 

Tony took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment to try, try and think about this seriously. Without panicking or something.

 

It sounded strangely reasonable, coming from Loki.

 

“Okay.” He opened his eyes again and saw the surprised look of the god turning into a smile. He raised a hand to keep him from getting overly excited. “I'm fine with giving it a try. Now, though, this isn't -I can't just fuck you into the couch like it doesn't matter, Loki. We need to talk, okay?”

 

Because, yeah. He didn't care if he was cheesy or something. He was not just bending the guy over the coffee table, not when apparently, he didn't know anything about sex safe from porn and was really actually okay with letting an almost stranger tell him what to do. It was... sad.

 

Tony had figured that Loki was alone, now that he was theoretically not a bad guy anymore, now that he lived in New York because, apparently, he couldn't spend a week in Asgard without some drunken warrior trying to beat him up in a dark corner because they thought that it was the best thing to do now that he was younger and couldn't defend himself. There was only Thor to trust Loki completely, and even then, the big guy, no matter how he tried, was just not quite fitted to be a friend to his brother, now that the age gap parted them more than their different interests had managed to do so before.

 

He hadn't figured he was alone to the point that those few meetings they had, this teasing flirting or those exchanges of reading recommendation meant so much to the reformed bad guy, that Loki wasn't just messing with him playfully. That the god actually thought that he could trust him because he hadn't chased him away.

 

He had loved the wit and the humor of the old Loki, even if he was a dangerous psycho. The new Loki was smart and sharp like he had been, and the more time went on, the more Tony was convinced that he didn't deserve to being blamed for the blood that his old self had had on his hands. And yet, the kid was alone, and clinging to small relationships that shouldn't have mattered so badly to him. For all he pushed Thor away, there was a goddamned superhero poster of his big brother in his apartment. And now, for all he flirted like it didn't matter, he was offering Tony to be his first partner.

 

Now, it made him feel wrong to think that he had been looking forward to simple, kinky sex with the god without questioning his offer.

 

Maybe Tony should start trying to trust Loki. Maybe someone should, before the god had no reasons to be trustworthy anymore.

 

“So. I think we're going to leave blowjobs out for today. How about we move to my room, mmh? It'll be more comfortable and I have lube over there.”

 

Loki nodded, not arguing, this time. Tony stood, chuckled, and then removed Loki's headpiece from his forehead. He was just tall enough, in this appearance, he noticed for the first time. So he took advantage of it and kissed the god's neck again. Loki, once more, raised his chin to let him access his throat completely. Tony guided him to his bedroom, removing his own shirt in the process, then his pants, ending up in his underwear when he joined the god on the bed.

 

“Alright”, he mused, “now if you want to stop, or to slow down, or you're nervous, you tell me and we'll stop, okay?”

 

“Shouldn't we have a, um, how are they called? A safe word?”

 

Blame the Internet for raising crazy kids. “Those are used when a person saying 'no' is not a valid reason to stop what's going on. We're sure as hell not playing those games. Not today. So.” Tony was always one for dirty talk, and he did feel like it would be safer to know beforehand if Asgardians had a taboo about something. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

 

Loki seemed to have a blue screen of death experience at that question, blinking several times in what appeared to be genuine confusion mixed with a tiny bit of horror at the idea of putting words on such acts.

“I- Um. Um. I -I want you to fuck me?”

 

Okay. Virgin. Remember.

 

“Yeah, I got that part”, he smiled, and with that, he pushed Loki's chest down slightly so that the god way lying on his back, and it was his turn to kneel on either side of him. There was a second of hesitation hanging in the air before he leaned down and kissed the god on the lips, gently. “But you have to tell me. You practiced. I'm sure you pictured this happening. What got you off? Come on, don't be shy, I heard worse.”

 

Loki lowered his eyes, although he hesitantly answered the kiss, pushing his lips against Tony's carefully, first, then pushing his tongue into the human's mouth daringly, as if to prove a point. He was panting a little when he pulled back, and-

 

“Is that a glow stick of destiny in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

 

-slapped Tony's forehead with a little offended noise. The billionaire laughed, happy nonetheless to see Loki relaxing a little under him, and taking a deep breath before he spoke.

 

“Your hands... On me”, he managed quietly. “I pictured- you'd undress me, and... And...”

 

“And?” Tony hummed, again moving his lips to that beautiful, pale neck, only asking to be marked with bruises. As he did, he moved his hands to Loki's hips again, running his thumbs on the barely marked muscles of the god's stomach before sliding them in the sides of the leather pants, pulling them down slightly.

 

“And... making me spread my legs”, the young god carried on after an audible gulp, looking like he had gathered his courage for this, yet failed to manage it, “and, um... Um...”

 

“Let's see if I can guess, mmh?” Tony smirked, looking into the green, brilliant eyes of Loki before he winked at him. “We're just having fun together, Loki. Relax. No judging in the bedroom.”

 

The god's cheeks had lost their red color, but instead, Loki was twitching nervously and his fingers had started to dig into the mattress under him. Tony smiled, pleased with himself, and carefully, he started to pull down Loki's pants, getting them off the other man’s long legs. He set them aside with a certain amusement at seeing the god bringing his thighs together in an almost shy movement. He backed off enough to kneel between Loki's ankles, and grabbed them to fold the god's legs up over his chest, obtaining a little muffled sound of nervousness.

 

“Problem?” He smiled. “I don't see any, just so you know.” His ebyes on the face of the younger god, he leaned down enough to take his hard erection in hand and gave a slow, deliberate long lick on its red, sensitive head. A little squealing sound answered the attention. “First time for that too?” A nervous nod. He bowed further and, taking all his time, ran his tongue in a long stripe from Loki's balls to the end of his length, enjoying the little tremor of the man's ankles next to his head, before taking him in his mouth and gently sucking.

 

“Is that what you wanted?” He hummed, smiling. “Or did you want me to go even lower?”

 

Loki wouldn't have been more conflicted if he should have chosen a favorite star of his in the night sky. Tony, waiting for an answer, circled the engorged head of the god's dick with his tongue, laughing when he was rewarded by an indignant 'Stark!' before Loki squeezed his face in the pillow and then gave out a weak 'M-more- more -low'. Tony was eager to oblige and, with a last kiss to Loki's cock -oh, he fully intended to come back to it for more, but that could wait- he pushed the god's hips up and grabbed a pillow to place underneath his ass to put it to a more suitable level. Hey, human, old bones and a back full of pain.

 

Loki was a wonder in his reactions. He tried to muffle his moans of pleasure, but instead arched up his entire body for the smallest stimulation Tony made him endure. As the human parted his cheeks and kissed his tight entrance, calmly teasing him from the tip of his tongue, he gave out what appeared to be a curse in a language unknown to Tony, his fingers digging deep into the mattress. His arousal and his lack of experience made him an extremely receptive partner, sensible as Tony couldn't remember ever having one, and there was something deeply flattering about the thought that he was satisfying a god so easily before even being really started. Loki seemed to try to hide his face in his pillow furiously once more when Tony's tongue started to tease his hole, pushing at the tight muscle ring to relax it from the inside, and there was nothing about that sight that Tony didn't like.

 

He most certainly was starting to take interest in the entire thing again, and when it was obvious that he couldn't open Loki up more with his mouth, he straightened up long enough to get rid of his own boxers, then kissed the god's stomach with a smile at the glassy eyes that met his.

 

“Enjoying this so far, mmh? Don't worry, I'm not stopping yet.”

 

“Can... Can you... talk?” Loki asked, his voice broken by trembling breaths.

 

“Mmh? What about?” Tony questioned as he reached for his nightstand to search for conveniently placed condoms -and for the small bottle of perfumed lube that had been there for a few weeks without him having a good reason to use it. A fresh, exciting smell, it promised. He wondered if people actually needed to sniff lube to be excited. He really didn't, right now.

 

“What's that?” Loki questioned, half straightening up.

 

“That?” He smiled. “Human genius put at a good use. That's keeping tiny Tony from doing anything it shouldn't inside of you. Like, I don't know, catch or spread alien disease, or make a baby. You don't have those on Asgard? Not even made of sheep guts or something?”

 

“...I was about to ask... For you to try and excite me with your words”, Loki said, shaking his head, “but actually, I believe that we'll forget about that.”

 

Tony burst out laughing, pleased to see his partner relaxing a little bit about the situation. If it was what he'd show him as normal sex was supposed to be, a pleasant experience between two willing, happy individuals, he hoped that Loki would remember it. He hoped that he was doing this right.

 

“Mmh, so you want me to dirty talk you, Loke?” He carried on with a smile, kissing the god's lips before he, again, knelt between his legs and opened the bottle of lube. “I guess I can see how a wordsmith could get off on words. Is that how you want to come for your first time? With your tight virgin hole split up by a mortal fingering you? That's what you want to hear about?”

 

“I h-have plans of, um, of lasting a little longer than the preliminaries, to be honest.”

 

“You say that because you don't know yet how awesome my fingers will feel inside of you. Do you gods guys have a particular stamina? Can you come twice? Because I think I'd like to try that”, Tony smiled defiantly, kissing away Loki's little grimace when he pushed two lube-coated fingers in his entrance. “Making you come undone just from my fingers, then, when you're already a mess of pleasure and dirty with your own come, I could just fuck you hard and make you come a second time with my hand wrapped around your dick... Ah, see”, he laughed when he brushed over the spot that had to be Loki's prostate, given the way his entire body shuddered and he half-straightened up in the bed to grab his second hand, on his hips, and squeeze it hard.

 

Tony took the time to detail Loki's features, his lips parted and his eyes shut and the way his eyebrows were knitted together in a pleasure-induced frown, as he gasped slightly in reaction to his touch. He thought of how the young god had decided that he was the good person to offer his first time, his trust to, and he thought that he hoped he was worth it. He wondered which one of Loki's little corner smiles, in the last few months, had started to trick him into caring for the redeemed trickster.

 

“A-ah -more -I, m-more- please?” The god whimpered softly, his nails digging ever so slightly in the back of Tony's hand before he shifted his hips when the human complied, smiling, and pushed a third finger in him carefully, scissoring him teasingly.

 

“Faster?” He smiled at the frantic nod he received.

 

“I -I can -twice... Please... H-higher- just, just, ah, your knuckles, j-just like that- o-oh Odin's beard-!”

 

Tony felt his smile growing as Loki arched up in the bed, his hand quickly wrapping around his shaft in a movement that was seemingly enough pleasure to make the god come in the few following seconds, in a little cry that sounded as surprised as it was delighted. Loki's legs tensed up and closed together, on Tony's wrist, as if to trap it there, and the detail was somehow absolutely adorable in the human's eyes. He kept shifting his fingers inside of him, teasingly, until Loki moaned a small 'y'can stop', hiding his face in his pillow.

 

The silence that followed was filled with the god's pants and little shivers, and there was an absolutely stupid little smile upon his lips, as if completely disbelieving of the pleasure he had just experimented. There was a naive delight on that face that made Tony's heart warm up with a strange sentiment that made him want to see it happening again and again. The way the god slowly, eventually, opened his eyes again to meet his and smile uncertainly was... It was adorable. Not quite in a childish adorableness, no, rather like a fondness that Tony hadn't felt in long.

 

“...I... I need only a few minutes to... I'll be ready to carry on”, Loki said, apparently not noticing that he still held Tony's hand hostage when he shifted to his side, slowly catching up on his breathing. “I- just a moment and we'll take care of you... Okay?”

 

“...Take your time with that, kiddo”, Tony smiled simply, seeing the hints that Loki was more about to fall asleep than anything else. All this foretalk to finger an orgasm out of him and then seeing him drifting off. “I'm not doing anything today, we'll carry on when you're up to it”, he shrugged, lying on his side in front of Loki, and kissing his lips briefly. Little Tony didn't appreciate his generous selflessness. Ah well. That sleepy smile he got was worth it. And he'd make up for it next time. Or the times following, if Loki was up to it, who knew? He'd have to make sure he would, he supposed as he closed his own eyes, listening to the god's breath as he fell asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this planning to write teen!Loki and MCU!Tony having hot sex. Eh. Sorry?
> 
> Explanation time -this is a mix of Marvel's 616 and 199999 universes, or, rather, a crossover between Journey Into Mystery/Agent of Asgard and MCU.
> 
> For those familiar with the comics  : We pretend that Siege is not a thing at all. Let's say that Loki actually died fighting Malekith's elves in MCU, and Thor, after a while, brought him back; from then on, the events went more or less similarly to how they happened in Journey Into Mystery and Agent of Asgard  : Serrure lived off a scam in the streets of Paris, Thor restored his memory, and Loki struggled with his older self's will to be evil. This story happens after AoA #5, with Old!Loki back as the Agent of Asgard, and Teen!Loki being bitter on Earth. Pretending that Original Sin did not happen either because I didn't follow that one.
> 
> For those not-familiar with comics  : Let's pretend that Loki died fighting the Dark Elves. Thor, missing him, brought him back to life as his child self, not knowing where he'd land, and found him living as a street rat in France. He restored part of his memory, and Loki decided to take the second chance he was offered to live a good life. Unfortunately, a threat was upon Asgard again, led by Odin himself, and while Loki wanted only to protect his brother and Asgard, the people of Asgard were more eager to take their revenge upon him for past misdeeds than listen to what he had to say. Conflicted, alone and advised only by the echo of his evil past self, Loki again committed terrible actions to save Asgard. Afterward, his older self's echo, who didn't want to change, but instead to return to his past deeds, came back to Asgard -and the rulers of Asgard were satisfied with that, satisfied with a villain they knew they could defeat more than with a teenager Loki who tried to rewrite his own story. Upon learning this, Loki, the young one, returned to Midgard to stay there in all his bitterness. It's also to be noted that upon recovering his memories, Loki had a lot of fun on the Internet, on which he discovered slash fanfiction, pornography and trolling.
> 
> Does that make sense?


End file.
